<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137817">Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, BAMF Tomoe Hotaru, Destiny, Different Gate, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Hurt Edward Elric, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Screw Destiny, Tomoe Hotaru-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the failed transmutation, Ed saw another door. With different Guardians. Saturn was the one who gave him the knowledge to save Al, and then disappeared from his sight and his memory. On his way to see Shou Tucker, Ed saw Hotaru again, and she promised to join him on her journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Tomoe Hotaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed froze on his way to the hotel.</p><p>It was that girl.</p><p>He had forgotten her at first, but now he remembered. She was older now. His age.</p><p>Her short dark hair, fathomless, confident eyes, serious expression.</p><p>“Hotaru!”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>When the transmutation had gone wrong the Gate wasn’t the only place he was sent.</p><p>There was another gate. With another Guardian.</p><p>A dark woman in a black uniform carrying a staff.</p><p>“You have trespassed in my domain.” She lifted the staff.</p><p>Ed was terrified. She was going to kill him!”</p><p>“Wait.” A girl stopped her. She was dressed similarly, in purple, and carried a scythe. “He was brought here by destiny. This is my jurisdiction.”</p><p>“Then, Saturn,” the woman said firmly. “She is your responsibility.”</p><p>“Yes Pluto.” Saturn picked up Ed, who had lost his leg already, and pulled him back through the gate.</p><p>When they returned, she was there, but as a human girl.</p><p>Ed didn’t remember this part well, just the pain, and desperation to save Al.</p><p>“Ed.” Saturn pulled the armor to him. “It’s alright. Bind his soul with blood. You have the power and I have the knowledge.”</p><p>Saturn wrote a rune on the dust in the ground.</p><p>Ed copied it.</p><p>“Don’t take him! He’s my little brother he’s all I have left!”</p><p>Saturn began to disappear as his brother woke in armor.</p><p>“Wait Saturn! What’s your name! How will I find you again?!”</p><p>“You won’t.” She said. “I’ll find you. As Hotaru.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>And there she was, as Hotaru.</p><p>“How have you been?” She asked kindly.</p><p>“I got automail.” Ed said. “Looks cool, huh?”</p><p>Hotaru smiled. “Painful, but yes, cool. When are you seeing Shou Tucker?”</p><p>Ed didn’t ask how she knew. He was used to it. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>“I believe it’s time for me to join you on your journey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru had been prepared for many things on her way to get to Ed, but she had not been prepared for this.</p><p>Her hands went to her mouth as she witnessed the little girl merged with the dog. Nina. Hotaru had just played with her yesterday.</p><p>And Tucker. Hotaru was tempted to let Ed finish him off, but when Nina intervened, she remembered what it was like to watch your father descend into madness.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said to Nina. “ED! STOP!”</p><p>Ed’s hand stopped as Al grabbed him.</p><p>“He’s still Nina’s father.” Hotaru said sadly. “Don’t do this in front of her.”</p><p>Ed knelt in front of Nina. “I’m so sorry. We can’t save you.”</p><p>“There is something I can do for her soul.” Hotaru said softly. She hated to say it. “They will be freed in death, and with the power of your alchemy combined, it’s possible she can be reborn.”</p><p>“Reincarnation?” Ed said hopelessly. “Rebirth? That’s not scientific.”</p><p>“Do it Brother,” Al urged. “It’s their only chance.”</p><p>Combining their powers, a purple and blue light glowed around the chimera, and they vanished. Their souls hung around for a while, then solidified into a baby and a puppy.</p><p>Ed hugged Hotaru, crying his grief and relief into her shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you.”</p><p>“Without you, there would have been no hope for rebirth.” Hotaru said. “Only death.”</p><p>Together they surveyed the adoption of Nina and Alexander, and left with them to make them comfortable in their new home.</p><p>That was their mistake. They never should have left Shou Tucker alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>